Des animaux et des hommes
by Callendra
Summary: Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il ne s'agit pas ici de zoophilie XD. Que pourrait-il se passer si Watson se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une "cacophonie indicible" provenant de l'étage du 221B en rentrant d'une de ses promenades ? Holmes/Watson


**Titre :** Des animaux et des hommes.

**Auteure :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** toujours, toujours pas à moi :( ^^

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

Avis à mes futures lectrices et encore une fois pourquoi pas futurs lecteurs (et oui je persiste XD) : tout d'abord merci à Americangirl Merme pour sa participation à cette fic (je dirai laquelle à la fin de la fic : je hais les spoils XS ^^) et à ma chère beta-reader : Gourou-Naru, pour cette fic et les précédentes ;) ! Ensuite, vous pouvez considérer cette fic (beaucoup plus courte que les autres d'ailleurs ^^) comme étant dans la continuité d'_Une simple expérience_ ou de _La mission suprême : le tout pour le tout_. Ou bien vous pouvez la concevoir indépendante... à vous de voir ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

Ce matin-là, je rentrais comme à mon habitude d'une longue promenade printanière au hasard des rues de Londres. La fraicheur matinale m'apaisait, rendait un peu de vaillance à ma jambe encore fragile malgré, ou peut-être à cause de, l'usure du temps. J'échappais ainsi durant quelques heures aux fantaisies que m'imposait mon compagnon, pour goûter pleinement à cette solitude qui m'est parfois si indispensable, quand on sait combien il peut être accaparant.

Depuis le hall de l'immeuble, je fus abasourdi de me trouver être l'auditeur d'une cacophonie indicible provenant de l'étage, c'est-à-dire de notre appartement. J'y décelai des cris d'animaux, des exclamations humaines et une succession de bruits sourds des plus inquiétants. Mais que Diable avait-il encore fait ? S'il avait le malheur de faire du mal à Gladstone ! Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre lorsque la porte de notre meublé s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussitôt sur Mrs Hudson, haletante et visiblement affolée. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur plus qu'empreint d'inquiétude. Elle y répondit par un hochement de tête frénétique avant de prendre la parole.

- N'entrez pas, docteur, me prévint-elle, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et sa contenance. Là-dedans s'est levée une tempête telle que je ne sais si je pourrai réparer entièrement les dégâts qu'elle aura causés !

Horrifiée plus que de raison par ce qui se déroulait derrière cette porte close, elle m'adressa un dernier regard accablé avant de rejoindre sa chambre d'une démarche clairement marquée par son extrême nervosité. Je n'entendis pas la porte se refermer tant le tumulte qui s'échappait de notre foyer était grandiose. Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant d'exorciser l'appréhension et l'exaspération qui m'envahissaient alors et abaissai la poignée de bronze.

Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction de me retrouver au beau milieu de ce que je qualifierai de « champ de bataille domestique » ! Je crus, l'espace d'un instant, être de nouveau en Afghanistan, entouré des débris de notre campement. Je demeurai immobile, effaré, lorsque j'assistai au spectacle plus que saugrenu de Holmes passant à deux mètres devant moi, courant après Gladstone, les bras tendus vers le bouledogue, lui hurlant de s'arrêter ; le chien aboyant comme un forcené, lancé à pleine vitesse sur l'arrière-train d'un chat de gouttière qui fuyait dans un miaulement continu en évitant les objets éparpillés au sol et les meubles retournés.

Je le suivis du regard, pantois, alors qu'il les poursuivait à travers la pièce. Il se rapprochait légèrement de Gladstone lorsqu'il trébucha sur un livre ouvert. Il s'étala de tout son long, manquant l'animal de quelques centimètres. Je me retins assez difficilement d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, et me contentai de me délecter de la scène, en retrait. Les deux ennemis mortels refirent le tour de la pièce dans un concert de cris, accentuant sensiblement au passage le désordre environnant.

Le félin se précipita sur Holmes qui se redressait sur les genoux et bondit pour l'éviter. Lorsque le bouledogue voulut en faire autant, bien que plus lourd et moins agile, mon ami le saisit par les pattes arrière en un geste vif et l'enserra fermement de ses bras. Le chat alla se réfugier dans sa chambre entrouverte sous les grognements de l'animal. Il se releva et s'empressa de refermer la porte de son antre afin d'éviter de nouvelles effusions d'agitation, avant de s'appuyer contre, essoufflé. Il relâcha le chien et leva les yeux vers moi avant de me sourire chaleureusement, entre deux expirations. Croisant les bras, je dardai sur lui un regard interrogateur et sévère particulièrement insistant, bien qu'amusé.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que ce chat fait ici ? le sommai-je avec une fermeté bien modérée, avant de me débarrasser de mon manteau et de mon chapeau sur la première chaise à proximité.

- Figurez-vous, mon cher, que ce félin m'a suivi alors que je rentrais chez nous, commença Holmes d'un ton léger en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil où il se laissa tomber et où il se cala confortablement ; il prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur qui s'était bien évidement emballé. Comme vous le savez, j'ai mis un point final à notre enquête ce matin, en télégraphiant le chef de la police française, François Le Villard. En quittant George Street pour revenir dans notre rue, j'ai remarqué que ce chat prenait étrangement la même direction que moi, sans me quitter des yeux plus de quelques secondes. J'étais convaincu qu'il décamperait lorsque j'ouvrirais la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

- Et vous n'avez pas réussi à le faire sortir avant qu'il n'atteigne le salon ? demandai-je d'un ton sceptique. Pour l'amour du ciel, dites-moi que vous ne faites pas d'expériences répréhensibles sur cette pauvre bête.

- Rien de la sorte, mon ami, répondit-il avec un sourire et un ton rassurants, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal. En vérité, je ne suis rentré que depuis cinq bonnes minutes. J'ai passé les dernières à tenter de l'attraper. Gladstone a décidé de me prêter main forte mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne dispose pas de ma subtilité.

Je me retins d'exploser de rire. Holmes, subtil ? A qui voulait-il faire croire cela ? Pas à moi en tous cas. Ses plans étaient très bien ficelés quand il s'agissait de remettre un criminel aux bons soins de Scotland Yard mais pour ce qui était de notre quotidien, je pourrais résumer ses interventions en des manifestations excentriques, coups d'éclats fulgurants succédés de quelques accalmies. J'esquissai un petit sourire.

- Je vois, dis-je en tentant tant bien que mal de progresser dans ce tourbillon d'objets. Ce qui m'échappe, cependant, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez laissé rentrer. Et ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas voulu. Il a dû le trouver quelque part, le temps dont il a eu besoin pour arriver jusqu'à la porte avant que vous ne la fermiez. Je vous connais, Sherlock.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, attirés par l'énoncé de son prénom. Il soutint mon regard appuyé quelques instants avant de fixer l'âtre vide d'un air lointain.

- Hum, mes stratagèmes sont de plus en plus souvent découverts, il va falloir me renouveler si je veux encore être efficace, lança-t-il davantage à sa propre attention qu'à la mienne ; il se tourna de nouveau vers moi avant de se lever avec entrain. Bien, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'avouer. Vous sembliez assez las ces derniers temps, j'ai donc saisi cette occasion pour vous extirper de votre routine harassante.

- Vous êtes toujours si modéré, répliquai-je avec humour. Troubler ma quiétude serait plus juste. C'est vous qui aspirez sans cesse à fuir la « morne réalité » comme vous le dites si bien, pas moi.

- Notre quotidien se trouve ainsi épuré de tout ennui. Vous vous plaignez mais simplement pour la forme.

- C'est pour la forme que nos meubles sont sens dessus dessous ?

- La décoration était à revoir.

- C'est votre façon de convenir que vous avez été dépassé par la situation.

- Question de point de vue.

- Peu importe le point de vue que l'on porte sur cet événement, nous savons tous les deux qui va s'occuper de « revoir la décoration ».

Holmes me dévisagea soudain avec horreur. Nettoyer, épousseter, ranger, étaient trois perspectives susceptibles de lui provoquer des crises de convulsion mentales. Je serais toutefois intransigeant, même devant le regard de chien battu qu'il posait sur moi, s'adressant directement à ma compassion : mon point faible. Je ne céderais pas, je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège grossier.

- Vous auriez dû y penser, avant de vous lancer dans cette aventure inconsidérée.

Il me répondit par un regard résigné et une moue boudeuse, fruits de son talent pour la comédie et la séduction - dont il se sert rarement mais avec brio si nécessaire -, qui me fit légèrement rougir. Je me repris bien vite avant qu'il ne le remarquât, bien que j'eusse peu d'espoir au vu de sa prédisposition à l'observation des détails, afin de ne lui laisser aucun ascendant sur moi, du moins, le moins possible. J'allai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, ramassant au passage le livre à mes pieds, et me mis à surveiller le déroulement des opérations entre chaque phrase. Il replaça la petite table aux motifs arabiques près de la fenêtre, à un mètre de l'endroit où elle s'était renversée. Il remit la lampe, les livres et les objets en tous genres qui jonchaient le sol - victimes infortunées du précédent cataclysme - à leurs places originelles, ne manquant pas de ponctuer ses gestes de grommellements agacés et de brefs coups d'œil dans ma direction.

Peu à peu, la salle commune méritait à nouveau d'être désignée comme telle, et non plus comme un grand capharnaüm. Lorsqu'il eut tout remis à sa place, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil en faisant mine de m'ignorer de la manière la plus hautaine qui soit. Je levai les yeux vers lui, au même titre que les sourcils, avant de sourire devant sa puérilité ostentatoire.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Sherlock, vous saviez très bien à quoi vous vous exposiez, lui dis-je d'un ton mielleux.

Il persévéra dans son mutisme indifférent, se contentant de saisir sa pipe posée sur le rebord de la cheminée en reniflant légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son expression profondément vexée. Il l'alluma et attrapa le journal qui traînait sur la table basse, - qui gisait auparavant pitoyablement les quatre pieds en l'air -, avant de l'ouvrir en grand, disparaissant de ce fait de ma vue. Je le scrutai quelques instants avant de reprendre ma lecture.

Je ponctuais mes phrases de brèves œillades dans sa direction mais mon regard se heurtait inlassablement à la Une imprimée. Je ne voyais de lui que ses mains autour du papier, ses jambes croisées et des volutes de fumée monter lentement en arabesques continues vers le plafond. Je finis le chapitre que j'étais en train de lire, puis je posai l'ouvrage sur la même table basse avant de me lever. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que je m'approchais. Je lui pris le journal des mains ainsi que sa pipe et les posai près de mon livre. Il me défia du regard et se mit à vociférer.

- Que faites-vous ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous de…

Il s'interrompit soudain, étant incapable de terminer sa phrase alors que je m'asseyais sur ses genoux, entourant son corps des miens, mes mains s'appropriant sa taille. Je le dévisageai avec un regard concupiscent qui me ressemblait si peu qu'il haussa sensiblement les sourcils. Je souris de mon audace impulsive et de la déconfiture qu'elle lui inspirait. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je faisais mais cette soudaine aspiration au contrôle me fit me sentir puissant.

- Mes félicitations, soufflai-je en descendant dans son cou, laissant mon souffle caresser sa peau, lui arrachant de cruels frissons. Votre petit stratagème m'a redonné le sourire pour le restant de la journée.

Je commençai à laisser traîner mes lèvres sur la peau de son cou, si réceptive à mes effleurements sporadiques. Je remontai lentement, consciencieusement, vers son oreille gauche. J'improvisais totalement, me laissant guider par mon imagination. Après tout, j'étais doué pour relater les faits qui composaient nos périples et je considérais que l'esprit humain était bien plus créatif que la réalité elle-même, alors je pouvais bien laisser libre cours à mon inventivité.

Ses mains vinrent s'établir dans mon dos. Je léchai sensuellement le lobe de son oreille. J'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir discrètement. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas pu se retenir, il ne se serait jamais accordé cet instant de « faiblesse », autrement. Je redessinai la courbe du pavillon du bout de la langue avant d'aller l'apposer délicatement à l'entrée du canal. A ce contact doux et humide, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon veston et il ne put réprimer une longue expiration, gémissement presque inaudible, mais pas assez pour m'échapper. Je fis alors passer mes mains sous sa chemise et les remontai doucement de la peau souple de son ventre jusqu'à ses pectoraux fermes recouverts d'une fine toison duveteuse. Elles coururent dans son dos, revinrent sur son torse où elles s'arrêtèrent longuement, encouragées par sa respiration saccadée et ses quelques onomatopées : moments d'égarement.

Sentir ses muscles tressaillir sous mes doigts, savoir ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pour laisser s'échapper quelques sons étouffés, cette sensation de maîtrise si jouissive qui m'était absente dans notre quotidien, faisaient inexorablement monter le désir en moi. Je sentis alors une partie bien localisée de sa morphologie s'ériger comme conquérante. Je devais profiter de son trouble et mettre de côté le mien.

- Votre plan a fonctionné, Sherlock, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille en refermant mes doigts autour de sa hanche et en faisant glisser les autres le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'en expliquer les détails ?

Il me répondit tout d'abord par une autre expiration d'aise en glissant ses doigts le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il empoigna fermement. A mon tour, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, à la fois de surprise et de contentement.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répliqua-t-il d'une voix affirmative, pleine d'assurance. Vous n'avez nullement besoin de le savoir dans l'instant.

Je ne le voyais pas mais je devinais aisément son sourire espiègle. Il jouait avec moi et il adorait cela. Je connaissais cependant ses points faibles, et je comptais bien les exploiter. Je repris possession de son cou, et, dans une longue caresse, j'amenai mes paumes jusque sous ses aisselles. Là, je redescendis lentement ses flancs avec la pulpe de mes doigts. L'effet escompté se produisit : un râle feutré s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Dites-moi, Sherlock, et je vous en donnerai davantage.

Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses pour explorer mes cuisses : ma respiration s'accéléra. Il les immobilisa sur le dernier bouton de mon veston et commença à le défaire.

- Vous me ravissez, John, vous êtes très perspicace.

- Qualité que l'on acquiert aisément à vos côtés.

- Pour récompenser votre habileté, je vais vous contenter.

Durant ce bref échange de cajoleries, Holmes m'avait enlevé mon veston et passait déjà avidement ses mains sous ma chemise. Je continuais d'arpenter chaque centimètre carré de cette peau qui me réclamait toujours plus d'attention par des frissons réguliers.

- Lorsque je vous ai dit que je voulais vous distraire de la monotonie… je disais la vérité, commença-t-il, entrecoupant ses propos d'expirations de complaisance. Lorsque vous avez dit que j'avais été dépassé par la situation… vous aviez raison. Ce que vous ignorez… c'est que je l'ai fait sciemment… Je savais ce qui arriverait si je laissais entrer ce chat… mais comment l'en empêcher… puisque cette idée avait déjà mûrie dans mon esprit ?... Je savais que je vous attendrirais en me montrant ridicule… que je vous séduirais en accomplissant un acte qui me rebute… et que j'obtiendrais vos faveurs en paraissant offensé… Je sais maintenant que vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière… puisque je sens votre érection pressée contre la mienne.

Je plissai légèrement les paupières d'un air mutin et me mis à suçoter son lobe gauche : il gémit d'une voix claire. Je l'abandonnai pour prendre ses lèvres d'assaut dans un baiser enflammé auquel il participa immédiatement. J'aimais par-dessus tout cette sensation chaude et humide sur ma bouche, je ressentais son empressement comme un besoin, besoin de m'assimiler, de me faire entièrement sien. Dans ces moments où il tenait ma nuque, où sa langue si douce et si chaude caressait mes lèvres, je savais que je lui appartenais, à lui et à personne d'autre. Quand je l'entendais gémir de plaisir sous mes effleurements, je savais qu'il ne s'offrirait qu'à moi.

Je rompis finalement le baiser et me relevai. Je reculai de quelques pas et contemplai son expression indignée, comme celle d'un enfant à qui on soustrait son jouet préféré. Comme je venais de le prouver, je prenais parfois à son instar un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui en me montrant imprévisible. Je m'étais douté dès le début qu'il avait agi dans un but précis, celui d'obtenir mon attention, car le hasard ne tenait nulle place dans son existence. Il avait certainement su que j'avais deviné ses intentions mais n'avait pas renoncé pour autant. Au contraire, cette conscience que nous avions tous deux des manipulations de l'autre constituait un jeu érotique qui pimentait de façon exquise notre relation.

- Vous m'avez bien manipulé, Sherlock, lançai-je d'un ton froid assez peu convaincant. Vous avez su prévoir toutes mes réactions hormis celle-ci. Vous n'obtiendrez plus rien de moi désormais.

La surprise passée, Holmes arbora un sourire confiant qui semblait pourtant peu approprié à la situation.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait si largement sourire ?

- Que comptez-vous faire pour calmer ce désir, John ? Vous allez prendre une douche froide, vous soulager par vos propres moyens ? Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que vous êtes dépendant de mes mains et de ce qu'elles peuvent provoquer chez votre personne. Vous ne me refuserez plus rien.

Je souris avant de faire volte-face et de me diriger vers ma chambre, me retournant une fois pour l'inviter à me suivre car oui, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Il se leva, me dévorant littéralement d'un regard vif et gourmand, affichant toujours ce sourire malicieux, et m'y rejoignit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_  
_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_  
_Do you want love?_  
_Or you want fame ?_  
_Are you in the game ?_  
_In, a love game_

_Love Game - Lady Gaga  
_

_

* * *

_Voilà ^^. Cette fic s'est voulue drôle, légère et érotique. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ^^. Faites-moi le savoir par des reviews, détaillées si possible ;). Je peux maintenant remercier comme il se doit ma chère Americangirl Merme de m'avoir inspirée pour la scène de poursuite : Holmes se vautrant lamentablement : son idée. Merci aussi à elle d'avoir corrigé quelques petites incohérences mais qui font cependant la différence ;). Tout le reste est mon entière propriété. Ah et un peu celle de Conan Doyle aussi XD. Et de Mère Nature pour avoir créé de si beaux spécimens : j'ai nommé Robert Downey Jr. et Jude Law. ;) Merci à vous de m'avoir lue ^^ (et oui je suis une partie de ma fic, ma fic est une partie de moi... mais laissons la philo de côté pour ce soir ;))._  
_


End file.
